I Still Love (OneShoot)
by BabyNA407
Summary: siwon dan kyuhyun adalah sepasang suami istri yang tidak harmonis. malahan, siwon selalu menyakiti hati kyuhyun dengan kata kata kasarnya. tapi bagaimana kalau siwon tau kalau kyuhyun sedang mengandung anaknya?


**I Still Love You (OneShoot) WonKyu FF**

**Author : BabyNA407**

**Cats :**

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Kibum**

**Tan Hangeng**

**Park Kangin**

**Choi Minho**

**Choi Taemin**

**Pair : WonKyu, Slight : SiBum, KyuMin, HanBum, KangMin, 2min**

**Genre : Angst(Maybe), Drama, Romance(Maybe), BrotherShip, Yaoi/BL(Boys Love), M-PREG**

**Rated : T (Teen 13)**

**Disc : Fic Ini Asli Milik Gina! Cast di ff ini adalah milik tuhan. Gina hanya meminjam nama saja.**

**Alur : kagak beratur, kecepatan(sorry)**

**Summary : summary gak bisa nentuin :p **

**Words : 6.300 Words**

**Characters : 42.008 Characters**

**Warning : Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, kekurangan huruf, kelebihan huruf, penyatuan kata. BL/Yaoi, TIDAK SUKA? NGGAK USAH BACA! Nggak susah!.**

**Note : Kalau mau baca ff ini kalau bisa dengerin lagu Ryeowook – smile again. Entah kenapa gw bisa dapat ide buat nih ff kalau dengerin lagu itu **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di jendela kamarnya. Namun, pandangannya itu terlihat kosong dan menyaratkan akan kepedihan. Tiba tiba…

**TOK… TOK… TOK**

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, ketika mendengar sebuah ketukan keras yang berasal dari pintu rumahnya.

**BRUGHH**

Siwon memasuki rumah bergaya eropa itu dengan kondisi mabuk total, sehingga membuat ia sempoyongan dan jatuh. "Hyung, Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir, dan segera membantu Siwon yang sudah menjadi suaminya sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Tapi, Siwon menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di lengannya.

"Lepaskan Tanganku! Bodoh!" Bentak Siwon dengan mata yang berkilat marah. Setelah membentak Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun dengan sempoyongan. "Siwon Hyung, Kenapa kau begini terus?" Kata Kyuhyun lirih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, tapi dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya mendengar siwon berteriak ingin di buatkan sebuah teh panas.

—**SKIP—**

**BYURRR**

"Yak! Kau ingin membunuhku? Teh apa ini?" Tanya Siwon menyemburkan teh yang di buat Kyuhyun. "I..Itu teh yang kau minta tadi hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun lirih. "Ini yang kau bilang teh? Eoh?!" Bentak Siwon berdiri dari kursinya dan menghempaskan cangkir teh itu ke lantai.

**PRANG**

Alhasil, air panas yang berwarna coklat kekuningan itu tumpah mengenai kaki kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangis merasakan perih dikakinya karna terkena air panas dan pecahan dari cangkir itu.

TES

TES

TES

Dengan mudahnya, air mata kyuhyun mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Rasanya ia tidak mau lagi tinggal bersama suaminya ini lagi. Tapi, kyuhyun terlalu mencintai siwon. sangat mencintainya!

—**SKIP—**

**Next Tomorrow (Morning) In Kitchen**

Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menyiapkan siwon sarapan. Sepiring nasi goreng penuh cinta yang dibuat oleh kyuhyun.

TAK

TAK

TAK

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah anak tangga. Dan benar sekali perkiraan reader, kalau yang turun dari tangga itu adalah siwon. siwon menuruni tangga dengan iPhone yang diletakkan di telinganya. Sepertinya ia sedang menelpon orang.

"Yeoboseo, Bummie Chagi"

"…"

"Aku akan segera kesana, BabyBum"

"…"

"Aigooo, kau cemburu dengan Si Sialan Cho itu?"

"…"

"Kau tak perlu cemburu, sayang. Aku hanya untukmu, bukan untuk orang lain ataupun si sialan Cho itu"

"…"

"Oke, Hyung matikan dulu ya? Wait hyung, BabyBum"

**KLIK**

Siwon mematikan sambungan panggilannya bersama Namjachingunya. Namjachingu? Ya siwon mempunyai Namjachingu sebelum ia dan kyuhyun menikah. Ia dan kyuhyun hanya di jodohkan. Dan kyuhyun pun menerima kenyataan pahit kalau namja yang memang ia cintai telah mempunyai orang lain.

"H…Hyung k..kau tidak sarapan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis. "Cihh, lebih baik aku makan bersama BabyBum dari pada dengan mu. Mungkin saja kau menaruh racun di dalam makanan itu" Hina Siwon penuh kebencian.

**Nyutttt**

Sakit. Hati kyuhyun berdenyut sakit setelah mendengar hinaan siwon. jujur saja, ia merasa cemburu dengan kibum yang selalu di perhatikan siwon.

Siwon langsung berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Tapi terhenti disaat kyuhyun memanggilnya. "Hyung" Panggil Kyuhyun. "Wae?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada datar dan dingin. "Apa yang hyung Pinta dengan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang menghiasi pipi chubby kyuhyun. "Ck, tentunya aku menginginkan kau pergi dari hidupku untuk selamanya" Jawab Siwon enteng.

**BRAKK**

Siwon membuka pintu rumah dan menutupnya dengan keras. Selepas siwon keluar, Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Kyuhyun memegang dadanya yang sesak. "Hiks… hyung… hiks… asal kau tau…hiks… kalau aku sedang mengandung anak mu. Dan kalau kau tau apakah kau mau menyayangi anak ini? Hiksss… mianhae baby ah mianhae. Maafkan mommy" Kyuhyun menangis dan mengelus perutnya yang mulai berbentuk. Pasti kalian akan bertanya kenapa kyuhyun bisa hamil. Padahal siwon sangat membencinya. Kejadian ini terjadi 4 bulan

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Hyung, kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang juga" Kyuhyun bermonolog . dan sedang mondar mandir di ruang tamu, sambil melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 10.30. tiba tiba…

**TOK TOK TOK**

Suara pintu pun di gedor oleh seorang namja yang sedang di tunggu tunggu kyuhyun sedari tadi. Dan…

**CEKLEK**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sang suami sedang mabuk berat dan meracau tak karuan, padahal siwon tidak pernah mau menyentuh alcohol sedikit pun, tapi sekarang?. "Bummie, oh chagi kau begitu mempesona.. hik.. coba saja yang aku nikahi… hik… itu kamu… hik… bukan si sialan cho itu hik" Racau siwon.

**NYUT**

Dada Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit mendengar racauan siwon. hei! Orang mabuk itu selalu mengutarakan perasaan yang sejujurnya bukan? Kyuhyun tau kalau siwon sangat membencinya seumur hidup. Ya, seumur hidup. "H… hyung, sadarlah" Kata Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang selalu menghiasi matanya sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.

"BabyBummie, Saranghaeyo~" Kata Siwon dan langsung menyambar bibir kyuhyun yang dikiranya kibum itu. "Hmppttt hyung hmppt aku bukan kibum mppt" Tolak Kyuhyun mendorong dada siwon. tapi, tentunya siwon berhasil membuat kyuhyun bertekuk lutut, sehingga kyuhyun dapat menerimanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Kyuhyun tidak mau melakukan 'itu' dengan suaminya, kalau suaminya ini menganggap dia itu orang lain sewaktu mabuk. "Aarrgg" Ringis Kyuhyun saat bibir bawahnya di gigit keras oleh siwon dan menghasilkan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hiksss… hyung.. hikss.. jebal, jangan" Kyuhyun menangis dan menahan tangan siwon agar tidak membuka bajunya.

**PLAK**

Siwon menampar kyuhyun kuat, hingga meninggalkan cap jari di pipi mulus kyuhyun. "JANGAN MENOLAK, BUMMIE!" Bentak Siwon dan membuat kyuhyun terdiam seribu bahasa. kyuhyun hanya menerima siwon yang sedang mengerjai tubuhnya itu, dan jangan lupa air mata yang terus keluar tanpa hentinya menemani kejadian dimana keperawanan(?) kyuhyun harus direnggut suaminya sendiri dengan paksa.

—**SKIP—**

Keesokan harinya (Morning)

"Hiks… hikss" Kyuhyun tengah menangis dan menutupi sebagian tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut tebal milik siwon.

"Enghhh" Lenguh siwon merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. "Arggghhh" Siwon merasakan kepalanya terasa pusing. Seketika ia melihat ke samping nya dan…

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Eoh!?" Siwon terkejut bukan main melihat dirinya dan kyuhyun sedang naked.

"Hikss… hiksss" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan suara isakannya. "Hei! Ingat! Jangan bilang kibum kalau aku sudah melakukan 'itu' padamu" Peringat siwon sambil memegang pipi kyuhyun kuat. "A… arraseo hiks… hyung" Patuh Kyuhyun menahan tangisannya. "Kau pun tidak punya rahim seperti yeoja. Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku melakukan itu padamu. hahahaha" Kata Siwon penuh kata kata kejam dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi. 'asal kau tau hyung. Kalau aku juga mempunyai rahim layaknya yeoja' gumam kyuhyun meratapi nasibnya.

**2 WEEK LATER**

Pagi hari yang cerah. burung burung berkicau dengan suara merdunya menemani namja yang tengah tidur sendiri di ranjang king sizenya. Mengapa ia sendiri? Dan kemana sang suami yang 2 minggu lalu merenggut keperawanannya secara paksa itu?. Siwon sengaja tidak pulang saat itu karena ia lembur dan harus menginap semalaman di kantornya.

Tiba tiba saja kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu. Ia merasakan perutnya seperti di putar-putar. "Hmmppttt" Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah wastafel kamar mandi yang berada di kamar tidurnya, sambil menutup mulutnya.

Kyuhyun memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang masih kosong. "Apa jangan jangan…" Kyuhyun mulai panic. Apakah sperma siwon berhasil berkembang di sel telurnya?. Wajah kyuhyun pucat seakan takut kalau memang benar ia sedang HAMIL anak siwon.

Secepat mungkin ia mandi dan berganti baju, dan segera ke apotek yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Membeli apalagi, ya tentunya membeli test pack supaya membuktikan apakah benar ia hamil saat ini.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, kyuhyun segera pulang ke rumahnya dan mengetest-nya sesuai cara yang telah di tentukan. Dan…

"Tidak Mungkin! TIDAKKKKKKKK! Siwon hyung tak boleh tau tentang ini. Bisa bisa saja ia menyuruhku menggugurkan janin ini. Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Hikssssss hiksssss" Kyuhyun berteriak dan menangis frustasi saat itu saat mengetahui bahwa ia benar benar mengandung anak seorang namja yang sangat ia cintai, namun membencinya seumur hidup.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Begitulah ceritanya tragis bukan? Ckckck suami yang tak bertanggung jawab.

"Apakah dengan aku pergi dari rumah ini siwon hyung tidak akan terganggu? Ya, aku harus segera pergi dari rumah ini" Tekad Kyuhyun sudah bulat dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama siwon untuk mengemaskan seluruh barangnya dari rumah bergaya eropa itu.

—**SKIP—**

Setelah mengemasi seluruh barang barangnya. Ia segera keluar dari rumah itu. Tapi, ia berfikir sejenak, menentukan rumah siapa yang dapat menampung nya. "Kalau di rumah eomma dan appa nanti siwon hyung akan di persalahkan. Hmmm… oh iya…. Aku akan ke rumah Sungminnie hyung saja" Fikir kyuhyun.

Sungmin adalah sahabat kyuhyun dari kecil, maka kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa ia akan pergi ke rumah sahabatnya itu untuk sementara.

"Semoga kau bahagia hyung" Kata Kyuhyun agak sedih dan langsung cepat cepat keluar dari rumah itu.

"TAXI!"Panggil Kyuhyun melihat sebuah taxi yang kebetulan lewat dan memberikan alamat tempat sahabat kecilnya berada.

—**SKIP—**

**TOK… TOK… TOK…**

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumah yang cukup sederhana. Dan..

**CEKLEK**

Seorang namja manis keluar dari balik pintu tersebut dan terkejut bukan main melihat siapa yang datang ke rumah nya yang sederhana itu.

"Kyunnie? Ini kau? Jeongmal?" Tanya Sungmin Sambil menatap kearah kyuhyun tak percaya. Ya, jelas sungmin terkejut. Mereka berpisah itu sejak remaja, karna sungmin di sekolahkan appanya di London sana.

"Ne Minnie Hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah ceria nya, langsung memeluk sahabatnya. "Bogoshipo~ Kyunnie. Kau semakin imut saja, ingin mengalahkan ku eoh?!" Tanya Sungmin bercanda dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Aniyeo… imutku ini memang sejak lahir hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan PD-nya. "Aishhh… masih seperti dulu, tetap narsis. Hahaha~" Sungmin hanya dapat mencubit pipi chubby kyuhyun geram. "Hyung! Sakit tau!" Keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi chubbynya yang semakin berisi. "Kau ini sensitive sekali. Seperti orang hamil. Hahaha~" Ledek Sungmin melihat kyuhyun yang sensitive.

Kyuhyun terkesiap dengan ledekan sungmin. "Apa katamu hyung? Orang hamil?" Tanya Kyuhyun Memperjelas pendengarannya. "Ne Kyunnie. Oh iya, aku dengar kau menikah dengan prince di sekolah kita dulu? Dan kalau tidak salah namanya itu siwon, Choi Siwon. benarkan?" Tanya Sungmin beruntun. "Ehem! Bisakah kita bicara di dalam, hyung? Aku takut tetangga mendengar" Saran Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang merasa kyuhyun sangat serius kali ini. "Baiklah. Silahkan masuk Tuan evil imut" Kata Sungmin, kemudian memberikan jalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk kyuhyun.

"Oh ya Hyung. Kemana Ahjussi dan ahjumma?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang. Sungmin yang mendengarnya merubah rautnya menjadi sedih. "Appa dan Eomma sudah meninggal, kyu. Mereka meninggal karena pesawat yang mereka tumpangi jatuh" Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah muram. "ah… maafkan aku, Minnie hyung" Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya seperti itu. "Sudahlah, Kyu. Tidak usah di bicarakan. Dan… kau jawab pertanyaan ku tadi" Ucap Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah innocent nya. "Aisshhh… kau ini masih muda tapi sudah pikun" Ledek sungmin merasa kesal dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya ini. "Aku ingin menginap di rumah mu ini Minnie hyung. Apa boleh?" Tanya Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan dari Minnie hyungnya. "Uhukkk… what? Kenapa menginap di rumahku, bukannya kau sudah menikah dengan siwon?" Sungmin yang terkejut menjadi tersedak salivanya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya… sebenarnya aku ini hamil hyung…" Kata Kyuhyun tapi sudah di potong dengan sungmin. "WHAT? HAMIL? APA BISA?" Tanya sungmin membuat kyuhyun bersweetdrop. "Ishhh dengarkan penjelasanku, kelinci jelek!" Kesal Kyuhyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "Arrasseo arraseo.. lanjutkan ceritanya" Suruh Sungmin. "Ck… sebenarnya siwon hyung itu sangat membenciku, dan dia bilang aku ini hama di hidupnya…"curhat Kyuhyun tapi lagi lagi di potong pria imut bergigi kelinci itu . "Lha? Kan kau bilang hamil kyu? Tapi, kenapa bisa hamil? Apa jangan-jangan…" Sungmin mulai berfikir yang tidak tidak. "Yak! Hyung! Jangan memotong perkataanku" Peringat Kyuhyun yang mulai naik darah. "B..baiklah" Kata Sungmin takut takut.

"Aku dan Siwon hyung melakukan 'itu' karna 4 bulan yang lalu siwon hyung pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk, dan setelah itu dia merenggut keperawananku. Dia bilang jangan bilang kepada kibum hyung kalau aku dan dia sudah melakukan 'itu'. Tapi, dia tidak tau kalau aku juga mempunyai rahim. Jadi jadi…. Huweeeeeee" Sungmin yang terkejut segera memeluk kyuhyun yang menangis. Asal kalian tau sebenarnya sungmin menyukai… ani, mencintai kyuhyun. Tapi, dia tau kalau kyuhyun sangat mencintai siwon, jadi dia harus memendam perasaannya kepada kyuhyun.

"kau boleh tinggal dirumahku kapan pun, kyu. kau tak boleh memikirkan hal yang menekan batin mu, bahaya untuk kondisi janin mu itu, kyu" Kata Sungmin bijak dan menuntun kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

"Istirahatlah! Aku akan membuatmu makanan bergizi" Ucap Sungmin dan berjalan ke dapur.

—**SKIP—**

Oke, kita beranjak ke siwon. dan biarkan kyuhyun istirahat dahulu.

"Kau mau ku antar, bummie?" Tanya Siwon saat melihat kibum yang tak lain adalah sekertaris dan namjachingunya, sedang ingin pergi saat makan siang berlangsung.

Kibum yang terkejut tiba tiba saja menjadi pucat. "A… aku bisa sendiri. Lagi pula aku ingin berjalan jalan sebentar" Kata kibum agak panic. "Hem? Kan bisa bersamaku" Ucap Siwon yang mulai agak curiga dengan kibum. 'Aishh bagaimana ini?' batin kibum panic. " Sudah lah hyung. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku, jangan mengangguku!" Kata Kibum, kemudian beranjak pergi. Dan kebetulan taxi lewat, dengan segera dia memberhentikan taxi itu kemudian menyuruh taxi itu pergi.

Siwon yang curiga. dengan cepat ia menyambar mobilnya, dan mengikuti kemana arah taxi kibum. Dan ternyata, taxi kibum berhenti di sebuah persimpangan jalan. Siwon menjaga jarak mobilnya agar tidak membuat kibum curiga.

Siwon melihat kibum yang berjalan kearah seorang laki laki berbaju formal dan tampan sepertinya. Yang membuat siwon tambah tercengang lagi adalah kibum yang memeluk namja itu serta mencium namja itu.

"Ki… kibummie" Kata Siwon lirih dan menggeram marah. Samar samar dia mendengar percakapan antara laki laki itu dan kibum.

"Kenapa lama?" Tanya laki laki itu. "Aigooo, hangeng gegeku kenapa marah ? itu gara gara si bodoh Choi Siwon. dia pakai menahanku segala" Keluh Kibum. "Kau harus terus menguasai Choi Bodoh itu agar kita bisa menguras harta melimpahnya" Kata Laki laki yang bernama hangeng itu. "Tapi, Gege Chagi, aku capek harus menjadi namjachingu si Choi bodoh itu" Kata Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya.

Siwon kembali menggeram marah. Karna emosi nya tidak bisa lagi ditahan. Siwon pun keluar dari mobilnya dengan mata yang berkilat marah. Kibum dan hangeng terkejut karena 'mangsa' mereka berdiri tepat di depan mereka. "Kalian!" Geram Siwon sambil menunjuk kibum dan hangeng. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah…

**BRUGHHH**

Dengan emosi yang meluap luap, siwon menghajar hangeng habis habisan. Hangeng yang juga jago bela diri juga melawan pukulan demi pukulan yang di berikan siwon.

**BRUGHH**

**BRUGHH**

**BRUGHH**

Hangeng sudah tak berdaya lagi melawan siwon. kibum yang melihat itu segera menghampiri hangeng. Siwon yang melihat hangeng yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi beranjak pergi. Tapi, tanpa disangka sangka…

**DORRR**

**BRUGHH**

Hangeng yang ternyata membawa sebuah pistol, menembakkan peluru itu kearah siwon. dan mengenai punggung sebelah kanannya di tambah kepalanya membentur kuat jalan itu, membuat siwon terkapar bersimbah darah, kibum dan hangeng segera kabur dari tempat kejadian.(Hah? Kenapa jadi kyk begini? *Author garuk tengkuk)

"Choi Kyuhyun" Kata siwon lirih di saat kritisnya. Tiba tiba saja sekelebat bayangan kyuhyun memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Wajahnya yang sedih, menangis, dan ceria. Semua itu bercampur aduk di pikirannya. Setelah itu dia menutup matanya, tidak tau apakah tuhan masih mau memberikannya hidup, dan membahagiakan kyuhyun.

"Tolong! Cepat panggil ambulan!" Suruh namja yang berbadan seperti raccon. "Aishhh… sudah lah kalian kelamaan. Lebih baik aku membawanya dengan mobilku. Cepat masukan dia dalam mobilku!" Kata namja berbadan besar itu langsung meminta tolong kepada seluruh orang disana.

**BROMMM**

Mobil namja tadi yang biasa di panggil kangin pun melaju menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

—**SKIP—**

**Ditempat kyuhyun**

"Uhukk" Tiba tiba saja kyuhyun tersedak oleh bubur yang sungmin suapkan. "Kyu? gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungmin Khawatir. "Nae Gwaenchana. Mungkin hanya tersedak" Ucap Kyuhyun menyakinkan sungmin bahwa ia tidak apa apa. 'kenapa perasaanku tak enak? Tuhan, tolong jaga siwonnie hyung' batin kyuhyun merasakan perasaanya tidak enak menyangkut siwon.

"Ohhh… palli makan lagi" Kata sungmin tersenyum dan menyodorkan sesendok bubur lezat itu kearah mulut kyuhyun.

**Di Seoul Hospital**

**Gerrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Backsound apa ini?)**

Suara ranjang rumah sakit yang disorong pun berbunyi dengan kerasnya di tengah rumah sakit yang sunyi walaupun siang hari. menuju ruang UGD.

"Maaf Tuan. Kau tak bisa masuk" Cegat salah satu suster yang juga mengantarkan siwon ke ruang UGD. "Aishhhh" Kangin hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya sebal. "Aku bukan yang menembaknya, tapi kenapa aku harus bertangung jawab" Kangin merutuki kebodohannya. "Sudah lah tak apa, dapat pahala" kata kangin menghibur dirinya sendiri.

**1 jam kemudian**

"Adeeeh! Lamanya" Kesal kangin. Dan…

**CEKLEK**

Akhirnya dokter yang sedng di tunggu tunggu pu keluar dari ruang persembunyiannya #pllakk, maksud author dari ruang UGD.

"Bagaimana keadaan nya dok?" Tanya kangin. "Apakah anda keluarganya?" Tanya dokter itu. "Eh? i.. iya dok saya keluarganya. Bagaimana keadaannya ?" Tanya kangin (lagi).

"Dia sekarang koma dan kekurangan banyak darah, tapi untungnya persediaan darah yang cocok untuknya masih ada. Tapi, kami tidak tahu kapan ia akan bangun dari komanya. Saya akan memindahkan pasien ke ruang rawat" Tutur dokter tersebut dan langsung pergi. Kemudian, ranjang berjalan siwon menyusul menuju kamar inap.

.

.

**Di tempat Kyuhyun (Night)**

"Cha! Sudah habis buburnya. Jadi anak pintar ne? dan jangan merepotkan mommy mu yang payah itu!" Sungmin mengajak bayi yang berada di dalam perut kyuhyun berbicara. "Hahaha~ sepertinya ia suka di ajak bicara denganmu hyung. Dan hei! Jangan mengatakanku payah" Kata Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya ada sedikit gerakan dan sedikit tersinggung dengan kata payah yang dikatakan hyung kelincinya itu. "Jinjjayo? Hohoho~" Tawa sungmin seperti santa. "Ketawamu jelek hyung!" Kritik Kyuhyun membuat wajah sungmin masam. "Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan kyu?" Tanya sungmin dengan muka datar. "Aigooo~ Ahjussi kelinci sedang ngambek hahaha" Ejek Kyuhyun. Dan…

"Awwwww" Tiba tiba saja kyuhyun merasakan bayi yang berada di dalam perutnya menendang keras perutnya. Seakan akan memberitahu kalau seseorang sedang membutuhkan kyuhyun. "Wae Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir. "Tidak tau hyung. Tiba tiba saja baby-ku menendang perutku hyung" Keluh Kyuhyun. "Mungkin bayimu kecapekan kyu. sekarang tidurlah" Ucap sungmin mulai naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada.

"Good Night Kyu"

"Night Hyung"

**Di Seoul Hospital (Still Night)**

**CEKLEK**

Kangin membuka pintu kamar rawat siwon setelah membawa makanan untuk dirinya. "Hei! Kau belum bangun juga ya? Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" Tanya Kangin dengan siwon yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang di temani alat pendeteksi jantung.

"Aku panggil kau Park Si Won saja. Biar lebih akrab hehehe kau juga belum bangun pasti akan sangat lama menunggu mu bangun dan aku akan bertanya 'siapa namamu?' pertanyaan bodoh apa itu" Kangin bermonolog sendiri dan mulai memakan makanan

**5 Month Latter**

**Di Tempat Kyuhyun (Afternoon)**

"Sungmin hyung! Kubilang jangan pakai sayur!" Peringat kyuhyun dengan suara agak keras melihat sungmin yang akan memasukkan sayuran yang paling ia benci ke sup yang ia pinta kepada sungmin.

"Aishhh… diamlah cerewet! Lihat perutmu yang besar itu juga perlu nutrisi dan vitamin agar pintar, jangan pabo sepertimu" ledek sungmin. Dan terjadilah ledek meledek antara kyuhyun dan sungmin ini. Tiba tiba

"Arggghhh" Kyuhyun meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. "Wae Kyu?" Tanya sungmin mematikan kompornya dan beralih ke kyuhyun. "Apakah sudah saatnya?" Tanya sungmin dan terbelalak melihat darah yang keluar dari selangkangan kyuhyun.

"Ayo Kyu. kita kerumah sakit." Sungmin memopang tubuh kyuhyun menuju mobil mewah satu satu yang ia miliki. Dan melaju menuju rumah sakit

—**SKIP—**

Seorang namja tampan bangun dari tidur lamanya. Dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangannya sekarang. "Enghh? Dimana aku?" Tanya Siwon kepada dirinya sendiri. Pandangannya berhenti melihat namja besar yang sedang tidur ternganga di sofa ruangan itu.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya siwon lagi dengan dirinya sendiri. Di lepaskannya masker oksigen yang menutup hidung dan mulutnya, kemudian beranjak keluar. Di saat itu juga ranjang kyuhyun berjalan melintas dirinya.

"Arghhh hikssss sakitttt hikssss appohh" Ringis Kyuhyun merasa semakin kesakitan di perutnya. Siwon seakan familiar dengan suara itu. Tanpa sadar siwon mengikuti ranjang dorong yang membawa kyuhyun. Dan tanpa di sadarinya juga airmata mengalir di pipi tirusnya.

"Maaf tuan kau tak boleh masuk ke dalam ruang operasi" Cegat suster itu kepada sungmin. "Jebal sus. Tolong dongsaeng ku" mohon sungmin dengan air mata nya.

Entah karena tidak kuat lagi melihat namja tadi. Siwon segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Dan menuju kamar rawatnya lagi.

**CEKLEK**

Siwon membuka pintu kamar rawatnya dan langsung didapati namja besar yang sedang memasang wajah khawatir.

"Hei! Kau sudah sadar? Darimana saja kau" Tanya kangin. "Mianhae…" Kata Siwon menyesal. "Oh iya siapa namamu?" Tanya kangin. Siwon hanya menggeleng pertanda ia tak tau. "Hah? Kau tidak tau namamu sendiri?" Seketika itu kangin baru teringat dengan omongan dokter.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Anda keluarganya?" Tanya dokter tersebut kepada kangin. "Ne dok" Jawab Kangin sambil duduk di depan dokter itu. "Kami mau memberitahukan sesuatu" Kata dokter itu memasang wajah yang serius. "Pasien akan mengalami amnesia karna benturan di kepalanya cukup kuat dan kehilangan memori ingatannya. Tapi tenang saja amnesia ini bersifat sementara" Tutur dokter itu. Kangin hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya seakan mengerti dengan perkataan dokter tadi.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Aku akan member nama mu **Park Si Won**, otte?" Tanya kangin meminta persetujuan dari siwon. "Park Si Won? Baiklah" Siwon setuju dengan nama barunya. Tapi dia familiar dengan nama barunya. "Kau setuju? Baiklah siwon. kau panggil aku kangin hyung" Kata Kangin. "Ne kangin hyung"

—**SKIP—**

**Di Ruang Rawat**

**CEKLEK**

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar rawat kyuhyun. Dan mendapati kyuhyun sedang menimang salah satu anaknya, dan satunya lagi di box baby di samping ranjang nya.

"Annyeong" Sapa sungmin kepada kyuhyun. "Ah… annyeong hyung. Baby ahjussi datang" kata Kyuhyun kepada anak yang berada di dalam timangannya.

"Oh ya kyu kau member nama mereka siapa?" Tanya Sungmin. "Yang di dalam timanganku ini Taemin, dan yang ada di box ini Minho. Choi Minho dan Choi Taemin. Kata dokter minho yang kakaknya dan Taemin yang adiknya" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi gempal Taemin.

"Oekkk… oeekkk" Tiba tiba saja Taemin yang berada dalam timangannya menangis. Dengan segera ia buka bajunya dan di susuinya Taemin dengan ASI miliknya. "Omo! Kau seperti yeoja. Air susumu keluar" Takjub sungmin melihat kyuhyun menyusui anaknya. "Aishh aku jadi malu" Kata Kyuhyun dengan semburat merah di pipi chubbynya. "Kau memang mommy yang baik kyu. setelah daddynya mencampakan kau dan anakmu, kau tetap saja member marga mu dan anakmu, Choi" Prihatin Sungmin.

"Bagaimanapun dia juga masih suami dan ayah dari anak anakku, hyung" Kata Kyuhyun Sambil tersenyum simpul.

**Di Kamar Rawat Siwon**

Siwon duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil berfikir. Kenapa ia mengikuti namja yang mau melahirkan tadi? Siwon merasa familiar dengan wajah namja manis tadi.

"Arghh" Rintih siwon saat ia mencoba mengingat memori lamanya. "Kau kenapa siwon?" Tanya Kangin merasa khawatir dengan siwon yang memegang kepalanya dan merintih. "Kata Dokter kau jangan dulu banyak pikiran" Ceramah Kangin. "A..araseo hyung" Patuh Siwon. "Hyung. Aku Ingin berjalan keluar sebentar. Apa boleh?" Tanya siwon. "Kau masih baru sadar siwon, nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu bagaimana?" Kangin menakut nakuti siwon. sebenarnya dia malas berjalan saat ini.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu Raccon Hyung" Siwon hanya bisa bersweetdrop. "Yak! Kau!" Marah Kangin.

**CEKLEK**

Siwon membuka pintu kamar rawat itu kemudian keluar dari kamar rawatnya yang membosankan. "Hati hati. Aku akan selalu menunggumu di sofa ini. Zzzzz" Kata Kangin agak berteriak karena siwon sudah keluar dari kamar rawat itu, kemudian tidur diata sofa dan jangan lupakan dengkuran lucunya

.

.

**Siwon Pov**

Aku berjalan di koridor rumah sakit ini. Untuk mencari udara segar, malas kalau di kamar rawat terus, bosan.

Saat aku mengelilingi salah satu koridor rumah sakit aku mendengar tangisan bayi. Entah kenapa hatiku tergerak untuk membuka sedikit celah pintu. Dan..

Hei! Itukan namja yang melahirkan tadi. Syukurlah bayi itu selamat. Eh? Kenapa aku jadi perhatian begini.

"Hyung siapa yang mengintip itu" Kata namja yang sedang menyusui salah satu anaknya. Sial! Aku ketahuan! Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini. Padahal aku ingin melihat namja manis itu dan anaknya lebih lama lagi.

**Siwon Pov Off**

**Author Pov**

"Nugu?" Tanya Sungmin kepada kyuhyun setelah mengecek keluar. "Perasaanku tadi ada yang mengintip" Kata Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan pintu kamar rawatnya tadi. "Aishh itu hanya perasaanmu kyu" Kesal sungmin karna ia tadi sedang asik main dengan taemin. "Aigooo jangan marah marah seperti itu. Kau bisa main dengan taemin sepuasmu hyung" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat sungmin kesal seperti itu. "Aishh Aku ingin membeli makanan dulu di kantin" Kata Sungmin kemudan beranjak keluar. "Arraseo… be careful ahjussi kelinci"

.

.

**Di kamar rawat siwon**

"hosh… hosh… hosh.. untung saja aku bisa kabur dari sana" Lega Siwon sambil mengelus dadanya.

**KRUYUK**

Siwon merasakan perutnya berbunyi. Kemudian dia beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian membangunkan kangin yang sedang ngeces.

"kangin hyung~ Belikan aku makanan" Titah Siwon sambil mendang pantat kangin dengan dengkulnya.

"Yak! Kau bisa membelinya bukan? Aku sedang mengantuk" Tolak Kangin dengan suara seraknya. "Kau itu malas hyung. Nanti kalau ada terjadi sesuatu denganku bagaimana?" Bujuk Siwon. "Aishhh arraseo arraseo. Duduk yang manis raja siwon" Akhirnya kangin bangun dari tidurnya kemudian pergi ke kantin rumah sakit itu.

"Argh punggung ku sakit" rintih siwon merasakan luka tembakkannya belum terlalu sembuh.

**Di Kantin**

"Beli 2 ramyun" pesan sungmin dan kangin secara bersamaan. Karena merasa pesanan mereka sama, sungmin dan kangin saling berpandangan cukup lama. Entah mengapa jantung mereka berdetak secara cepat. Atau jangan jangan…

"Ehem! Maaf ini pesanan kalian" ucap pelayan kantin itu sambil memberikan 2 Nampan berisi 2 ramyun. "Ah… ne" Sungmin dan kangin akhirnya tersadar dan malu malu. Kemudian mereka berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan kantin itu.

"Hei namaku Park Kangin. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kangin kepada sungmin. "Naneun Lee Sungmin Imnida. Oh iya kangin-ssi, ngomong ngomong siapa yang sakit?" Tanya sungmin. " Jangan Panggil aku dengan suffix –Ssi. Rasanya aneh. Panggil saja aku kangin hyung. Namdongsaengku yang sakit, sungmin-ah" Kata kangin. "n..ne kangin hyung" Sahut Sungmin malu malu. Baru kali ini dia deg degan ketika berdekatan dengan namja.

"Hmmm… Siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Kangin. "Namdongsaengku melahirkan, hyung" Jawab kangin. "Uhukk… namdongsaeng? Laki laki melahirkan? Yang benar saja?" Tanya kangin tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Ne… hyung" Jawab sungmin. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah sampai di depan kamar Bernomor 407, kamar siwon. "Ahh… kita keasikan bicara hyung sampai sampai aku juga ke kamar dongsaengmu" Kata Sungmin merutukki kebodohannya. "hahaha~ tidak apa apa. Oh iya, ruang rawat dongsaengmu dimana?" Tanya kangin.

"Di lantai sebelum lantai ini, no kamarnya 203. Kapan kapan mampir ya hyung. Daaa~" Pamit sungmin saat ia akan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan dibalas kangin dengan senyuman.

"Namja manis" Gumam Kangin kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar rawat siwon.

"Namja tampan" Gumam Sungmin saat ia menuruni tangga kemudian berjalan menuju kamar bernomor 203, tempat kyuhyun dan anaknya berada.

—**SKIP—**

**Ruang rawat 407**

"Lama banget hyung" Kesal siwon saat kangin masuk kedalam ruang rawat itu. "Aishhh kau begitu cerewet. Kau makan dulu ramen ini, nanti aku akan mengganti perban yang ada di punggung mu itu" Titah kangin menyodorkan ramen yang dibawanya tadi. "Ne… ne hyung" Patuh siwon.

**Ruang rawat 203**

"Kau lama sekali hyung. Tenagaku terkuras karna harus menyusui dua anakku ini hyung" Protes kyuhyun. "Jangan protes lagi. Nih makan ramennya" Kata Sungmin sambil menyodorkan ramen milik kyuhyun.

**Kamar rawat 407**

"Argghh pelan pelan raccon hyung" Ringis Siwon saat kangin membuka perban di pungung siwon. "jangan berisik! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi" Perintah kangin. "Ohya won. Hyung ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat nanti" Kata Kangin sambil tersenyum aneh. "Hah? Kemana?" Tanya siwon kebingungan. "Kau ikuti saja nanti. Tapi, sekarang aku harus mengganti perban mu ini dulu". "Yayayaa" Siwon hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria melihat hyungnya ini bertingkah aneh.

—**SKIP—**

**7 Days Latter (Night)**

"Kau sudah siap, siwon?" Tanya kangin sepertti orang mau lomba. "Huhhh… baiklah hyung" Helah siwon. "Oke come on" Mereka berdua pun menuju kamar 203, kangin yang memegang kursi roda yang di naikkin siwon. "Kyaaaaaaa hyungggg jangan laju laju" Histeris siwon saat kangin mendorong laju kursi rodanya menuju lift. "Aishhh cerewet!".

**Kamar rawat 203**

"Nih apel yang kau minta" Ucap sungmin sambil memberikan apel kepada kyuhyun. "Ne… gomawo hyung" Kyuhyun pun menerimanya dengan cengirannya. Tiba tiba…

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Kyu sepertinya ada yang datang. Ku buka pintunya dulu ya?" Tanya sungmin. "Ne" Sahut kyuhyun. Dan…

**CEKLEK**

"Omo! Kangin hyung. Ini adikmu yang sakit itu?" Tanya sungmin. "Ne sungmin-ah" Jawab kangin. "Siapa hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun yang berada di dalam sana. Siwon sepertinya mengenal suara merdu tadi.

"Ah… kangin hyung masuklah" Ajak sungmin sambil masuk kembali kedalam kamar rawat diikuti oleh siwon dan kangin. Dan…

**Dugghh.**

Seketika itu pula apel yang berada di tangan kyuhyun terjatuh melihat siapa yang berada di dalam kursi roda. "S…siwon hyung" Kata kyuhyun lirih. Siwon yang memandangnya menjadi heran. Bukankah itu namja yang siwon liat tadi siang?. "A…annyeong" Sapa Siwon kepada kyuhyun. "Siapa nama adik mu ini, kangin hyung?" Tanya sungmin (lagi). "Nama ku Siwon, Sungmin-ssi" Sebelum kangin menjawab, siwon sudah menjawabnya membuat kyuhyun bertambah terkejut. Tapi? Kenapa siwon seperti tidak mengenalinya?

"Siwon? Choi Siwon?" Tanya sungmin sambil menatap siwon tak percaya. "Anii… aku bukan Choi Siwon, tapi Park Siwon" Ralat siwon.

**JDERRR**

Ralatan siwon entah mengapa membuat hati kyuhyun sangat sedih, dan tanpa di sadarinya air matanya mengalir deras dan di perhatikan oleh ketiga namja di sekitarnya. "W…waeyo?" Tanya siwon kepada kyuhyun dan mulai beranjak dari kursi rodanya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan siwon sekarang. Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun menatapnya. Terus di hapusnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun tersentak kaget, tapi ia tak menolak tangan kekar itu menghapus air matanya. "Uljima. Kau tak akan manis lagi kalau menangis" Ucap siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Min. mereka kenapa?" Tanya kangin sambil menyenggol sungmin. "Mollayo" Sungmin hanya dapat menggeleng.

"Siwon hyung. Ini kau Choi Siwonku" Kyuhyun yang tidak perduli lagi dengan siapa yang di depannya, segera memeluk siwon, membuat mereka bertiga lagi lagi terkejut. "Siwon hyung? Choi siwon?" Siwon mengerinyitkan dahinya. Tiba tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

**FLASHBACK ON MEMORI SIWON**

"Lepaskan Tanganku! Bodoh!"

.

"Yak! Kau ingin membunuhku? Teh apa ini?" Tanya Siwon menyemburkan teh yang di buat Kyuhyun. "I..Itu teh yang kau minta tadi hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun lirih. "Ini yang kau bilang teh? Eoh?!" Bentak Siwon berdiri dari kursinya dan menghempaskan cangkir teh itu ke lantai.

.

"Hei! Ingat! Jangan bilang kibum kalau aku sudah melakukan 'itu' padamu" Peringat siwon sambil memegang pipi kyuhyun kuat. "A… arraseo hiks… hyung" Patuh Kyuhyun menahan tangisannya

.

"Cihh, lebih baik aku makan bersama BabyBum dari pada dengan mu. Mungkin saja kau menaruh racun di dalam makanan itu"

.

"Apa yang hyung M..minta dengan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang menghiasi pipi chubby kyuhyun. "Ck, tentunya aku menginginkan kau pergi dari hidupku untuk selamanya" Jawab Siwon enteng.

.

**DORRR**

Hangeng yang ternyata membawa sebuah pistol, menembakkan peluru itu kearah siwon. dan mengenai punggung sebelah kanannya, membuat siwon terkapar bersimbah darah, kibum dan hangeng segera kabur dari tempat kejadian.

.

"Choi Kyuhyun"

**FLASHBACK OFF MEMORI SIWON**

"ARGHHH" Rintih siwon sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. "Siwon hyung? Gwaenchana?" Tanay kyuhyun khawatir. "K… Kyu… Kyuhyun" Kata Siwon terbata bata karna kepalanya merasakan sakit yang terlalu. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Jadi… dia adalah Siwon, Choi Siwon suaminya? Bukan Park Siwon.

Kangin yang melihatnya langsung membopong siwon menuju kursi rodanya kemudian mendorong kursi roda itu menuju UGD.

"Aku ke UGD" Ucap Kangin kepada Kyuhyun dan sungmin."Hiks… hyung… kita ketempat siwon hyung… hikss hyunggg~ jebal" Tangis Kyuhyun membuat sungmin terhenyak. 'sebesar itukah cintamu kepadanya kyu? setelah dia mencampakan mu?' Batin sungmin miris, dan tanpa disadaarinya air matanya mengalir deras. "Hikkksss… jebal hyung… dia suamiku hyung. Sungmin hyung hiksssss" mohon kyuhyun sambil memeluk lengan sungmin. "Sebegitu besar cintamu dengannya kyu? tak bisa kah kau mencintai ku kyu?" Tanya sungmin penuh keegoisan. "Kumohon hyung hiksss kumohon" Pinta Kyuhyun. " Baiklah kyu kalau itu maumu. Naik ke kursi roda ini! Jahitan pada perrutmu belum kering. Kau bawa anak mu" sungmin pun membawa kyuhyun berserta minho dan taemin.

—**SKIP—**

"Bagaimana keadaan siwon hyung, kangin hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah sampai di ruang UGD.

"Dia lagi diperiksa oleh dokter" Jawab Kangin. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada siwon hyung, kangin hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan. "Sebenarnya dia dulu pernah di tembak dan membuat dia koma selama 5 bulan. Kata dokter dia lupa ingatan karena kepala nya membentur lantai jalanan. Jadi aku menamakan dia Park Siwon" Jela skangin sambil mengeluarkan air mata. "Di tembak? Siapa yang menembaknya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tau siapa orangnya tapi aku menyimpan foto mereka. tunggu! Aku akan menari fotonya" Kangin pun mengeluarkan iPhone nya dan membuka gallery foto nya. Dan..

"Akhirnya ketemu juga. Ini fotonya" Kangin memberikan foto yang dia potret 5 bulan yang lalu. "I..ini kibum? Bagaimana bisa ia berselingkuh seperti ini?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

**CEKLEK**

Dokter yang di tunggu mereka pun keluar dari Ruang UGD dengan senyum yang mereka di bibirnya. "Bagaimana keadaan suami saya dok?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. "Sepertinya ingatanya sudah kembali. Ohya, dari tadi ia menyebutkan nama kyuhyun terus. Boleh saya tau yang mana Kyuhyun? Choi Kyuhyun?" Tanya dokter itu. "Saya Choi Kyuhyun" Ujar Kyuhyun. "Oh anda. Silahkan masuk, sepertinya Tn. Choi sudah sadar. Saya permisi dahulu" Pamit Dokter tersebut sambil membungkuk 45˚. "Sungmin hyung. Aku mau ke dalam" Ajak Kyuhyun yang di tanganya ada kedua buah hati dirinya dan suaminya, Choi siwon. "Ne kyu. kangin hyung kau ingin masuk?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Kangin. "Aniii… masuk lah kalian berdua, aku akan menunggu kalian di sini" Tolak Kangin lembut.

"Palli hyung" Tegur kyuhyun. "Ne arraseo arraseo" Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruang UGD itu. "Kyu-ah, hyung keluar sebentar" Ucap Sungmin kemudian beranjak ke luar ruangan meninggalkan mereka ber empat *Ingat Minho dan Taemin!*

"Kyu" Panggil siwon lemah. "Ne hyung? Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Siapa mereka?" Tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk kearah Minho dan Taemin. "Mereka Choi Minho dan Choi Taemin hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun mencium pipi minho dan taemin. "Choi Minho? Choi Taemin? Mereka anak mu kyu?" Tanya Siwon lagi. "Ne mereka anakku dan anak mu hyung" Ralat Kyuhyun. "Anak ku? Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Siwon tak yakin. "Aku mempunyai rahim seperti yeoja hyung. Waktu 13 bulan yang lalu kau melakukan 'itu' padaku, kemudian 2 minggu setelah itu aku mengandung anak mu hyung" Ucap kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu padaku kalau kau sedang mengandu kyu?" Tanya Siwon meminta penjelasan. "Aku takut kau menyuruh ku menggugurkan kandungan ku ini hyung" Jawab kyuhyun yang menjelaskan, mengapa ia tidak memberitahukan ini kepada siwon. Siwon yang mendengar itu segera bangun dari ranjangnya dan turun dari ranjang itu. Kemudian berlutut di depan kyuhyun, minho dan taemin.

"Aku tak akan sebodoh itu menyuruh mu menggugurkan buah hati kita kyu" kata siwon sambil mengelus pipi mulus kyuhyun. "Mianhae…" Sesal Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "yang penting kau dan anak anak kita sehat" Ucap Siwon, lalu mencium bibir sang istri. Bahagialah keluarga mereka.

**Di tempat kangmin**

"Hyung" Pangil Sungmin melihat kangin sedang berjalan di taman rumah sakit itu. "Hmm?" Kangin yang merasa namanya di panggil, kemudian menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Hyung kenapa?" Tanya sungin mendekat ke arah kangin. "Aku? Nae gwaenchana" Jawab Kangin santai. "Hyung jangan bohong dengan ku" Elak Sungmin. "Aku teringat dengan istriku yang sudah meninggal, sungmin-ah" Curhat Kangin. "Istrimu? Kau sudah mempunya istri? Kenapa bisa meninggal hyung?" Kepo Sungmin. "Ya aku mempunyai istri yang sangat aku cintai. Tapi dia sudah pergi karna sebuah kecelakan.

"Bisakah kau melupakan istrimu itu? Tidak kah kau melihat ada seseorang yang sangat mencintai mu itu kangin hyung?" Tanya Sungmin membuat kangin menoleh padanya. "Apa maksud mu sungmin-ah?" Tanya Kangin ingin mendapat penjelasan dari sungmin maksud dari pertanyaannya. "Saranghae hyung. Neomu saranghae" Akhirnya perasaan sungmin sudah terkuak.

Kangin yang terkejut, menatap sungmin tak percaya. "Jinja?" Tanya Kangin. "Ne Hyung" Jawab Sungmin sambil menunduk. "Nado Saranghae sungmin-ah" dimulai lah kisah cinta antara raccon dan kelinci itu #Plakkk. Tanpa sadar seorang namja melihat mereka yang sedang berpelukan. "Bahagialah kau Kanginnie" Ucap namja itu kemudian menghilang. Kangin yang merasakan itu tersenyum melihat namja itu pergi. "Gomawo Teukie-ah" Gumam kangin

**5 tahun kemudian**

"Mommy daddy, mino hyung idak au injamkan Minnie mainan kuda nya huweeeee" Seorang namja kecil berwajah manis itu mengejar sang kakak yang berbeda waktu lahir saja, yang mengambil mainan kuda yang di beri daddy nya sewaktu ia berulang tahun ke 4. Sedangkan kakaknya di beri hadiah mainan kodok.

"Mino-ah, kasihan adikmu itu. Sekarang kalian makan" Titah Namja manis atau ibu dari kedua anak itu.

"Ne Mommy" Patuh Kedua namja itu kemudian berlari menuju meja makan, dan naik ke kursi meja makan itu tentunya dibantu oleh mommy mereka.

"Kalian tunggu di sini. Mommy mau membangunkan daddy kuda kalian. Arraseo?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada kedua anaknya. "Allaceo Mommy" Jawab minho dan taemin bersamaan.

Kyuhyun pun menuju kamarnya dan suaminya tercinta itu.

**CEKLEK**

"YAKKKKK! HYUNG IREONAAAA!" Pekik kyuhyun sampai membuat rumah itu berguncang hebat akibat namja berwajah manis dan bersuara merdu itu. "Nghhh Waeyo baby?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara seraknya, namun dia masih memeluk guling busuknya. "Setelah kau memperkosaku semalam sampai pingsan. Kau masih saja tidur keenakkan sendiri" Marah Kyuhyun. "Memperkosa? Baru kali ini aku dengar suami memperkosa istri" Koment Siwon.

'Iya juga ya. Mana ada suami memperkosa istri' pikir kyuhyun. "Aku tak perduli. Tadi malam kau telah bermain 21 ronde. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku kalau 1 bulan ini kau tidak mendapatkan jatah!" Kesal Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak pergi keluar menuju dapur, meninggalkan siwon yang sedang mencerna kata- kata kyuhyun (Won Loadingnya lelet). Dan…

"BABYYYYYYYYY, TIDAK KAH KAU KASIHAN DENGAN BARANGKU INI?" Tanya Siwon dengan teriakkan frustasinya. "AKU TAK PERDULI" Cuek kyuhyun. "MOMMY DADDY KOCAK" Koment anak mereka. "YAKKKKK!" Pekik kedua orang tua berbeda tempat itu.

Begitulah hari keluarga CHOI yang indah itu. Penuh dengan warna bukan? …

**END**

**Hahahai gina datang membawa ff oneshoot yang pendek ini… gmna ff.a gina, bagus gk? Ini cuman 6.300 Words… yang gk kenak tag mian ne? kapan kapan gina tag koq… enelan (Alaynya gina)… kyk biasa aja ya, beri gina saran, kritik, koment, ato like bagi yang suka. INGAT! Gina gak mau ada SIDERS. Kalau masih ada SIDERS yang gak mau koment atau meninggalkan jejak, Gina NGGAK MAU lagi buat ff! buat yang setia baca ff gina, terima kasih banyak udh mau baca ff gina yang nggak ada lucu, Angst dan romance nya. FF ini akan gina masukkan ke-ffn dan WP, Serta Aff (Kalo Sempet).**

**BabyNA407 **

**THANKS MY LOVELY READER :*  
**


End file.
